


If I Squint Hard Enough, it Kind of Looks Like You Actually Care

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [8]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, because i dont feel like writing a full fic for this, this should be part of a bigger fic but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: It's not exactly a common occurrence for the police, alongside a hospital, to not have any inkling what the DWMA is. It's definitely a troublesome one, though.





	If I Squint Hard Enough, it Kind of Looks Like You Actually Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is Super Crap and I Don't Care

There's several things that are wrong with the scene currently unfolding before Spirit Albarn's very eyes.

The first being the complete and utter mind-blowing of the nursing staff and the two cops sitting in front of hospital door number 334. The repetitive reassurances that this is real, and yes, this has been happening for a long time, and yes, you should honestly be very much aware of this. One nurse mumbles something along the lines of "I guess that's why he just told us he was allergic to everything," ( no doubt in reference to the shinigami currently sitting inside that hospital room ) and Spirit damn near looses laughing. But they're from a small town, so a part of Spirit's mind can't help but give them some sort of excuse.

The second is discovered when he walks in to the room, the two cops awkwardly following behind him, one rubbing the back of their neck. Yes, the second thing is the fact that Kidd, sitting up straight in his hospital bed, with his legs crossed, is currently handcuffed to the sidings of the bed. See, if this were a different situation, Albarn would be right back to loosing it, probably on the floor laughing. But then comes the third thing that is wrong with this situation. Kidd looks beat to hell, wide golden eyes staring directly at Albarn with a sort of expectancy that makes him uneasy. The fourth thing. Kidd has clearly stopped fighting at this point in time. The fifth thing.

Liz and Patti are no where to be scene.

With a somewhat vague gesture, Spirit Albarn frowns at one of the cops at his side, who is already searching for the keys to the cuffs currently keeping the reaper strained to the bed. "C'mon, really?" Deathscythe groaned, clearly unimpressed. The humor in the situation had already drained away from him, replaced with a vague sense of... distress. "He's like, five foot two, what's he going to do to you?" Quite a bit, Spirit mentally noted, eyes flicking to a few recent bruising's on the fumbling cop. A tiny swell of pride.

The other officer jumped in to the conversation, one hand hooked on his belt. "Well, you see, we got a call from some elderly lady, said some kid shot someone. We found this kid, just kinda' sittin' there all shocked and beaten lookin'," he shrugs, "So we go to talk to the kid, and he starts sayin' a buncha.... well... Nuts-soundin' shit." The cop standing beside spirit now has the keys in his hand, shuffling forward with a sort of fear emanating from his soul as he unclicks the handcuffs from the shivering teenager. The other one continues his story. "So we tell 'em we're gonna bring 'em to the hospital, and the kid starts freakin' on us! So my partner 'ere handcuffed him and shoved 'em in the back of the car and we just... dragged 'em in. Cuffed 'em to a bed an' let the nurses do their job."

"You're a fucking idiot," Spirit spits out immediately, arms crossed tightly against his chest. A small smile flashes on Kidd's face, who turns to look out the window in some sort of act of pretending not to hear the conversation at hand.

"We didn't know that he was... uh... Y'know. A special kinda' person. Wait- That doesn't sound right.."

"It's fine," Albarn grunts, waving his hand. "Just get outta here, and if you see him again, don't bother him. This kid's got a job, and it's damn important."

The cops clear out quickly, shutting the door tight behind them. It's then that Spirit turns fully to Kidd, stepping up beside the hospital bed. Kidd sits there, resting his head in his hand and gazing wearily up at the deathscythe.

"Where's the girls?"

"They're gone," the teen speaks, broken and tired sounding. "I.. got slammed into a wall. A couple of times, actually. Finally it just knocked me out cold. I woke up and they were just..." a small hand gesture, followed by Kidd staring down at the bed, "gone. She got them. The witch." It falls silent for a moment, Spirit taking a seat on the end of the bed. Kidd turns his gaze back to the window. "...Can we get out of here, Albarn? I have a hotel room at the place on 4th street-"

"Yeah," Spirit cuts the boy off short, running a hand through his hair and standing up. "You got it, Kidd." The reaper nods silently, hopping off the bed with a small, pained cringe. As he walks to the door Spirit stands, following close behind, and sets a hand on the young reaper's shoulder. "Hey."

"What," Kidd mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets with an attitude that brings memories back to Spirit of his daughter's snotty little weapon.

"Don't... Don't worry to much, alright kiddo?" Albarn's hand moves from his shoulder to the reaper head, ruffling his hair despite the noise of protest the teen makes. "I'll help you. We'll find them, alright?"

Kidd pauses for a moment, staring up at Spirit with a frown still set on his face. Slowly, though, he nods. "Thank you, Deathscythe."


End file.
